Localization techniques of mobile robots can include processes that allow a robot to determine its position and orientation (or “pose”) with respect to its surroundings. A robot that can build a map of its surroundings can localize itself within the map to exhibit a degree of autonomy. This process of building a map and using the generated map is known as Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM). SLAM relates to the building of a map (mapping) and the use of the map (localizing), and therefore includes a process associated with localization and a process associated with mapping. The robot can execute these processes simultaneously or in a multiplexed fashion. SLAM techniques can include building a map using odometry, mechanical contact sensors or non-contact ranging sensors such as a laser rangefinder or image based sensor.